Dauntless Headquarters
by trispreaton
Summary: Tris Prior has finally grasped her dream job to work at Dauntless Headquarters as a personal trainer. When she gets there it's almost like a blast from the past, however with the old comes the new as she meets someone that is more to what's on the surface. Four, known to be emotionless to many, struggles to keep his mask on around this girl. Could it be love?
1. Chapter 1

**TRIS POV**

I can't believe it. I actually got the job! As I walk out of Amar's office I do a quick happy dance before I compose myself and leave Dauntless Headquarters. On my way home I couldn't seem to wipe the stupid grin off my face and people were staring at me like I was weird which they were probably correct about, but I'm so happy and no one can ruin my mood.

My name is Tris Prior and I am 21 years old. I have long blonde or 'golden' hair and tan skin. I'm an average height but maybe a little on the short side of about 5'6. At university I had studied law and philosophy and done exceedingly well at it, however I seemed lost and knew that's not really what I wanted to do. So I decided to take some physical courses outside of university and began to realise this is the type of field I wanted to be in. I just had my interview with the biggest sports company in America, Dauntless Headquarters, and I got a job in their biggest branch gym in Los Angeles, were I currently live in my small but homely one bedroom apartment. I start next week and I couldn't be anymore happier!

**One Week Later**

I'm so excited, today is the first day of my job as a personal trainer! I take a shower allowing the hot water to calm my nerves for the day. I begin to wonder what everyone else there would think of me because obviously I'm not the only personal trainer working there. What if they don't like me? But as soon as those thoughts come I push them out of my mind and think of something else. After my shower I put on the uniform that they gave me yesterday. The uniform is a semi tight black polo shirt that says 'DAUNTLESS PERSONAL TRAINER' in capitals on the back, sports shorts that end about mid-thigh and knee high white Nike Socks. I put on my Nike Roshe Runs and brush my long thick hair. My hair is supposed to be a blonde colour but I've been told otherwise that it's a 'golden colour' either way, I just tie my hair up into a high ponytail, even in a ponytail my hair reaches my lower back, I've always thought about cutting it to about mid-length. I put in some plain gold studs in my ear and a ring in my cartilage. I have 3 piercings in my left ear and 2 in my right ears. I quickly apply one layer of mascara considering my skin is quite clear and I'm not a fan of makeup I leave my face as it is. Once I've deemed myself presentable, I grab my bag, and considering it's always hot in LA I don't take a jacket and leave my apartment.

Page Break

Once I get to the entrance of Dauntless Headquarters I take a deep breath and walk in. As soon as I enter I'm greeted by Amar and he tells me that he is going to send one of the personal trainers down to welcome me and show me everything in the gym. I go to sit in the waiting room were one of the trainers will come and pick me up. Just as I was about to sit down in one of the chairs, someone taps my shoulder." Hi I'm Christina, one of the trainers, Amar told me to come and…" I turn around and my eyes widen with shock and Christina squeals "TRIS!" and she gives me a bone crushing hug, which although I am struggling to breathe return with the exact same amount of effort. "Oh my, Tris look at you, you've grown so much, and you are gorgeous!" I blush and say "Thanks mom," with obvious sarcasm dripping from my mouth, "but seriously Chrissy, I missed you so much and you look beautiful as well." She really does with a tall height, tan skin and shoulder length hair. "Well I didn't know you were working here, I' so excited to finally have my high school 'bestie' working with me!"

As Chrissy shows me everything in the gym and how the equipment works she leads me to the personal trainer staff room. Right when we get there she stops in front of it and says, "I have two big surprises waiting for you in there that I'm sure you'll be over the moon to see." I begin to feel a bit uneasy because I remember in high school whenever Chrissy said she had a surprise for me it always resulted in some sort of makeover or surprise party. What could she possibly have in store for me now?

Chrissy pushes the door to the staff room open and shouts "PEDRADS! I think I've found you missing third!" Pedrad? Why does that ring a bell? I walk in and see the two Pedrad brothers, Zeke and Uriah. I stand there star struck, eyes wide open, but it doesn't take very long for Zeke and Uriah to come speeding down right to me, "TRISSY! I missed you so much!" Uriah screeches as he throws me on his shoulder. I squeal from happiness and also surprise, "I missed you too Uri!" I smile. All of a sudden Uri throws me mid-air to the other half of the Pedrad brothers, Zeke. "Hey Tris, did you miss me?" Zeke says while putting me to stand. "Of course _Zekey_," I tease remembering what I used to call him in high school. Zeke picks me back up and gives me a big, warm hug which I happily return. Once I leave his embrace I seem to be pulled back into another one with Uri. This time we all separate from each other and Uri gives me this look. Instantly I knew what this meant. I looked at Zeke and he wore this crooked smirk also indicating he knew what Uri wanted to do. All of a sudden we broke out into our signature handshake which we made when we six years old, we end it screaming "THE SHAMAZING TRIO!" We all chuckle at this and smile. Until Chrissy clears her throat and we all look up. I look around and see there are other people in the room, which Uri, Zeke and I obviously forgot about, I feel heat creep up onto my cheeks as all these people stare at us dumbfounded. I look to Uri for help and he remembers that I was always quite a shy person. "Er, sorry about that, em…", he trails off but Zeke saves him. He wraps an arm around my shoulder, squeezes it and says "Guys I would like you to introduce you to Tris. Tris this is Marlene, Lynn, Lauren, Shauna, Will, Matthew, Ash and Four!" My eyes linger once we get to Four but I quickly dart my eyes away from him before he sees me staring at him and thinks I'm some sort of creep.

Everyone just continues to stare and I begin to become more and more irritated. "Okay so your probably wondering what the hell just happened. Well this here is Tris. She has been Zeke and I's best friend since we were toddlers. We were known as 'THE SHAMAZING TRIO!' in high school because we were always together. No one would mess with us and we were practically inseparable until Zeke and I had to move to LA. But now as you can see we are all back together!" Uri proclaims happily. Everyone laughs which I begin to join in I really missed him. "Ok well now were done with that I'm going to take Tris to get her schedule, Bye!" Chris says, "Bye, it was nice to meet you all!" I say. "Don't keep her for too long Chris. Zekey and I need to have our quality time with our favourite girl, Trissy!" Everyone says some sort of form of a goodbye and before I'm dragged out by full force of Christina I manage to catch someone saying "Man, well she's hot!" Then I hear Zeke say to him, "You leave her alone. I don't need someone like you near her; she is like our little sister." I smirk remembering Zeke was always the more mature, protective one of me and Uri. That's all I can hear before I'm literally being dragged down the hallway.

**A/N: Hey I hope you liked the first chapter of my story. This is my first story so please review and give me feedback! Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIS POV**

Once Chrissy has taken me to get my schedule I look at it and see which clients I have and when and it seems that I only one client today at 12:15 under the name of 'Peter Hayes'.

I'm guessing that is because I'm new and Amar wants to see if I am actually good at doing this job. I completely understand considering the fact that this is my first time being a personal trainer and I've had no real experience, only the qualifications for it. I shrug to myself completely fine with having one client for the day as I can put all my effort into it and actually show Amar that I have the full potential needed to be a good personal trainer.

I check the time on the clock and see that it is 11:50 and I have 25 minutes before my first and only appointment of the day. So I talk with Chrissy for a while before we bid are goodbyes as her next appointment starts at 12:00. I sigh and think it's probably a good idea for me to make my way down as well. Don't want to be late for my first real appointment. On my way I decide it is probably a smart idea to pick up a bottle of water in case I need some.

Once I reach the gym hall entrance I open the door and I think I am officially deaf. The stereo system is blasting so loudly I can feel the vibrations up and down my body as the ground shakes with a mixture of the music and those running on the treadmills. I should have predicted this considering we are in Dauntless Headquarters! Although after this appointment I may need to take some Aspirin I feel the excitement of staritng my first new job rush through my veins and have a newly found confidence in myself.

I search the masses of people in the gym trying to find my client but I can't seem to find him. All I see is a variety of different people running on the treadmills, some people on the elliptical trainers and exercise bikes ext. However when I look to my left I see a bunch of maybe 6 burly men standing talking seeming to be waiting for someone.

Then it clicks.

They are waiting for me.

I start to panic. I was always quite shy with people I didn't know and I was taking a huge risk actually trying to pursue a career being a personal trainer. I guess I could work with two maybe 3 people at a time that actually needed help, not 6 burly, strong men that look like they really don't need any help at all. So why did they even book an appointment.

I see Chrissy in the corner of my eye working with a person and make eye contact with her. She immediately sees the strain in my eyes and says something to her client along the lines of "You keep working on those stretches, I'll be back in a minute!"

As soon as Chris gets to me she says "What's the mat…" she trails off as she sees the group of men obviously waiting for their trainer to come.

"Chris, I'm supposed to be a personal trainer. Don't they just train one person at a time, hence the personal part in personal trainer?" I yell whisper.

"True we don't normally have big groups like this. Well at least I haven't trained a big group like this before. Considering your new I have no clue as to why Amar gave you such a big group. Maybe he sees a lot of potential in you and knew you could handle it much better than one of us, be happy!"

I think about what she is saying for a second and momentarily agree with her, however about 5 seconds later I shake my head vigorously still seeing this as unfair.

"Oh come on Tris, you'll be fine! It's only one appointment for the day and you can go home. Don't let them intimidate you just because they are strong, huge, burly men that could potentially crush you with their eyes closed!"

I glare at her and say "Wow thanks Chris I'm just going to skip on over there and hope for the best. Maybe later they will invite me over to their magical castle were we can ride over their magical rainbow on their magical unicorns in their magical land of the magical unknown. Huh, sounds good right."

Being my naturally sarcastic self Christina completely understands that and doesn't take it to offence, "Geez I'm just joking, but don't worry you'll be fine! I know you Tris when you're determined to do something you always succeed. So go kick some ass girl!" Christina says trying to give me some moral support.

I give her a genuine smile, "Thanks Chrissy. Now go back to your client looks like she is going to bend over and break her back doing that stretch," I say honestly whilst giving a small chuckle. The client is bent in so many different angles I have to withhold the need to collapse to the ground in a bunch of hysterics. The girl really looks like a duck.

"Bye!" "Bye!"

I take a deep breath, check the clock and see it's exactly 12:15. I put a smile on my face and make my way over to the group of men that have been waiting anxiously.

"Hello I'm Tris Prior. I will be your trainer for today. This group is under the name Peter Hayes, am I correct?"

All the boys just stare at me for a couple seconds before I wave my hand in front of their faces, which seems to snap them out of their dazes. The one in the middle smirks and says "Yeah that's right. And do you want to know which exact one of us that is." As the boy says this he takes a step closer to me. The boy is about 3 inches taller than me, has dark brown hair, but the most peculiar thing about him is his snake green eyes. Although his face seems kind and welcoming, his eyes tell a different story, as there is quite a mischievous glint in it. Not like the mischievous look Zeke, Uri and I used to have back in high school when we would set up pranks. This guy had the evil one. One you wouldn't dare to mess with.

I instinctively take a step back, only for him to take a step forward: "You know you shouldn't walk away from me. I'm only trying to talk to you." He rubs my shoulder and looks me up and down. I begin to feel quite uncomfortable and don't know how to get myself out of this obviously sticky situation.

I open my mouth to say something but right before I get the words out someone pushes Peter away from me. A deep voice that seems to make my heart flutter says "Go away Peter. Remember Amar said you're not welcome here anymore." The voice is as solid as rock but calm, which almost makes it 10 times more intimidating. I have no clue who the person is that is potentially saving me from something that could be a much bigger situation. All I can see is the back of a tall man with short dark brown hair.

"Like I care what Amar says. And who do you think you are waltzing around here like you own the place. Must I remind you that Eric can still take over Amar's leadership role? You don't have it in the bag so if I was you _Four _I would shut my mouth and actually wait till you have the authority to actually try and kick me out." Peter pause for a second before looking at me and saying:

" Plus, we were only having a little _fun_ with Tris. I think me and Tris will be seeing a lot more of each other." He winks at me. I taste bile in my throat and almost gag just by what he was suggesting of us ever even going on a date together.

" Get out now Peter and take your stupid followers with you." Four says with so much bitterness I swear I could taste it!

Fear flashes over Peters eyes and I know he is scared of what Four will do. He quickly masks his fear of Four and stutters, "Eh, whatever I was going to leave this piece of crap anyway."

Four watches him and his lackeys follow behind whilst glaring at all of them. I just stand there like a deer caught in headlights at the scene that unfolded before my eyes.

Before Peter walks out the door he looks at me seductively and does the call me sign. _Idiot he didn't even give me his number. Thank God._

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a deep chuckle erupt from where I am standing.

SNEAK PEEK OF CHAPTER 3

I look to my right and see Four standing there with a cute smile hanging off his face.

"Did I say that out loud?" I say hoping and praying that I didn't.

"Yes indeed you did, Tris" he says. The way just my name _Tris_ rolls of his tongue, is right. It makes me feel warm inside…..

**A/N: I hope you guys have liked the second chapter of my story and a little sneak peak of the next chapter! I would really ****appreciate****if you review, favourite and follow the story! If you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters please comment that! Thank You! Wow lots of ****exclamation****marks! **


	3. Chapter 3

I look to my right and see Four standing there with a cute smile hanging off his face.

"Did I say that out loud?" I say hoping and praying that I didn't.

"Yes indeed you did, Tris" he says. The way just my name Tris rolls of his tongue, is right. It makes me feel warm inside.

For no real reason I begin to blush. I am trying to figure out if it is because I didn't mean to say that thing about Peter out loud, or if it's just simply how I feel under his gaze.

I look up just to find him staring right back down at me which really makes my cheeks burn.

Out of embarrassment, I look to the ground feeling really awkward. I try really hard to think of something just to cut this awkward tension I feel building up. I need an ice breaker.

Oh wait I didn't even thank him for saving me. Well sort of saving me.

"Thanks for you know, sort of, I guess saving me? I don't know what he would have done?" I say finally being able to lift my gaze from the floor and look into those deep blue eyes of his.

"Ah it's all good, you see I don't let anyone or anything get past me, I'm the big guy in town!" Four proclaims while trying, but failing to rest his elbow on the arm of one of the treadmills effectively tripping over himself.

At this I give in to the laughter tugging at me and let it all out. It was like it wasn't natural and he was just completely acting up.

Once I've recovered from my laughter I look up to see Four standing up from where he was lying on the ground just a second ago, I see a close to angry look on his face. I know I was laughing, but c'mon it's not that deep.

"Hay I'm sorry I was laughing it was just so funny. Is that how you normally act? You know all big town, big city, mucho guy." I say with a slight chuckle etched in my voice.

It takes a moment for Four to actually process what I've said and when he has his face is slightly more relaxed,

He reply saying, "Sorry just testing _a_ personality out."

He was slightly flushed probably from me catching him in that fake persona act.

"What do you mean testing _a_ personality out?" I say looking into his ocean blue eyes.

I could look in them all day; probably melt in them if I stared for too long. It was like the ocean at night; deep and dark, but subtle and glistening. I take this as a good opportunity to actually look at him. He has short dark brown hair but not so short that it's impossible to style. Cute stubble on his face which makes him look more manly and intimidating. I let my gaze drop I almost drool over his bulging muscles from his muscle top. He's not so muscly that it looks like he's on steroids, but enough muscle for you to know that no one messes with him. Probably why Peter looked like he was going to piss himself when Four was talking to him. This guy is truly amazing.

_Wait, hold up. Okay this is become all too cliché way to fast, slow down Tris. Keep your cool. We are no longer in high school, thank goodness. You are grown women. Keep yourself in check! I mean yes he's the most attractive man you've ever seen in your life but that doesn't change the fact that you just met him. You don't even believe in love in first sight, so why are you acting like this all of a sudden. Chill…_

My conscience goes on and on endlessly without helping one bit. I wish I had a good conscience. That does sound like quite a stupid request, but when it comes to me, a shy and very indecisive girl; I need a bit of direction. I mean, aren't consciences supposed to help you make a correct decision, not confuse you further? Well if you are me you have to learn to live without a conscience or suffer listening to the complete, utter bull crap it rambles on and on about.

All of a sudden Four is clicking his fingers in front of my face. Why?

"What?" I say with a look of confusion evident on my face.

"You were staring." He says nonchalantly, but I can see that he's fighting away a smile.

Immediately for the hundredth time today I look down to my socks making it the most interesting thing I've seen in my life. I am struggling to fight the hot red heat threatening to spread on my face.

I am embarrassed he caught me staring but he was smiling. It was almost as if he didn't mind me staring at him.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll probably day dreaming. I do that all the time." Four says.

"Is that so?" I say looking up raising an eyebrow at him basically telling him I know he's lying.

"Okay maybe I don't. Sorry for saving you from your _obvious_ embarrassment!" He says adding emphasis on obvious chuckling a little.

This time, instead of being all nervous and embarrassed I actually and genuinely laugh, enjoying myself in this moment. Something I don't do very often now. I just met this guy and he is already making me feel welcomed. Like I can fit in.

"Ayy, I'm not the one embarrassed. Don't think I have forgotten about your big city guy act you just put on a minute ago. Now tell me about this personality thing you've got going on!" I say smirking a little at my playfulness.

He takes a moment before responding to me. He looks like he is having some sort of internal debate with himself. Probably thinking whether or not he should tell me what he meant earlier.

"You see, I don't really talk much. I mean this very short conversation we've had is probably the longest conversations I've had with anyone else in this place other than Zeke." He says almost shyly. Very different from the person I just saw him act a minute ago.

"So I don't really know how to interact with people. I guess the way I was acting before was just me trying to get your attention. I'm just not very good at it. That's what I meant by testing _a _personality. Was it too much?" Four says returning my playfulness.

Our eyes lock and we instantly begin to laugh. We laugh and laugh and laugh until we cry tears. I don't think I've ever felt this happy before. Here in this moment. Laughing over nothing with a guy I only met today.

Once we had composed ourselves we look at each other and he gives me a small crooked smile which I return. First day meeting this guy and I can already tell that this is the start of something new.

"COUGH, COUGH." A distinct feminine voice says obviously trying to be sarcastic.

We both turn our heads to this person ruining this cute moment we were having, and as soon as we do, I wish we didn't.

There stands the whole staff, Christina, Uriah and Zeke the ones in front.

SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 4

Everyone stares at us incredulously. What do I have a third eye?

"How.. em, how long were you there for?" Four stutters anxiously.

"Long enough." Zeke says with a stupid smirk.

"What was that, I mean you were laughing!" Christina points to Four in utter disbelief.

**Well there is Chapter 4! Sorry if you think this chapter is boring but trust me it'll improve as we get further into the story. I hope you guys had a great Christmas and today's News Year's Eve so dance the night away and enjoy last day of 2014! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, please, please review and favourite. My motivation to update is when I see that people are actually seeing what I write. So I BEG of you, please review and leave any ideas that you think I should include in my story, which I will take into consideration. Thank You guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone stares at us incredulously. What do I have a third eye?

"How.. em, how long were you there for?" Four stutters anxiously.

"Long enough." Zeke says with a stupid smirk.

"What was that, I mean you were laughing?" Christina points to Four in utter disbelief.

"Shut up Christina!" Four exclaims obviously frustrated with the situation he is in.

I look at all the surprised faces amongst the crowd we have formed.

Marlene, Lynn, Lauren, Shauna, Will, Matthew and Ash stare at us. Some with smug looks on their faces like the Pedrads, others with utter shock.

I really don't know what to say to cut the tension in the air, but I do know who can do that for me.

I give a quick glance toward Uriah, hoping he understands the distress Four and myself are in.

"Anyways I don't know about you, but I just finished my shift and I am ready to get some Dauntless Cake!" Uriah says to my rescue.

Everyone breaks out of their stares and focuses on Uriah's stupid comment.

"Oh my God! The last time I had Dauntless Cake was high school, after we glued Miss Matthews to her seat in Science! That was so funny!" I exclaim.

We all begin to laugh and I mentally thank Uriah in my head for getting me out of this sticky situation.

"I think we would all love to come, but according to the schedule…. It seems that only you, Tris and Zeke are finished for the day!" Chris says. How does she even know are schedules?

"Oh it's calm! Hey how about we all stay over at mine it'll be fun. I mean Amar said that the gym is closed tomorrow why don't we all stay over at my house and have our own little party!" Uriah says throwing his hands in the air with obvious excitement.

"Ayy it's our house. We share the rent remember!" Zeke exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Uriah says.

"A sleepover? Are you serious? What is this, high school?" Will says like he's mad.

"Hey it is not a sleepover. Whatever you want to call it, but it's NOT a sleepover. I repeat it's NOT A SLEEPOVER! It is more like a friendly get together, were everyone sleeps under the same roof!" Uriah says like he just came up with the most logical plan ever.

"Yeah, a sleepover," Marlene scoffs

"IT'S NOT A SLEEPOVER!" Uriah shouts

"Okay, yeah moving on. I'm in. It'll be good to spend some time and get to know you guys." I say

"I am totally in! This is going to be so fun!" Christina yelps.

Marlene, Shauna and Will also agree to coming.

We are all ready to leave when a voice says,

"Even though I think it's a stupid idea. I'll be there"

I turn around to the voice and my eyes widen at who said it.

Everyone looks at Four just as they did earlier when he was laughing, surprised.

"Four you're seriously going, I mean every time Uriah invited you to one of these you would just flick him on the back of his head," Zeke says star struck.

"Well maybe it's time for a change," Four says with a small smile playing on his lips that makes my heart skip a beat.

"That cake was great, just like how I remember it. Chocolate goodness!" I say while rubbing my stomach.

"I know it is that's why I took you here!" Uriah says with a boyish grin showing off his perfectly straight white teeth.

"Now let's go and set up my house for Uriah's sleepover at my house!" Zeke says while picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"It's not your house it is our house, and it's not a sleepover!" Uriah shouts .

I yelp in surprise and bash my small fists against his backing hoping he will put me down.

After two minutes of continuous thrashing and kicking around I give up and relax against his shoulders.

"Good girl Trissy, you know you love me" Zeke says and I can even here the smirk in his tone.

I simply reply with "Shut up. But yes, sadly I do love you." And with that he bolts through the parking lot with Uriah hot on his heels.

Once we have gone to my apartment so I could collect my clothes, toothbrush ext. We drive down to Uriah and Zekes house. And knowing them it wasn't a silent journey.

As we come to an end of the journey I hop out of the car and wait for Zeke to open the door to his apartment.

Once I get inside I look at my surroundings. Their apartment is really nice, something I did not expect at all.

They have a very modern three bedroom. The walls are painted a coffee cream colour and they have two leather brown chairs and two recliners in the main room. It is quite spacious for an apartment and seems very homely.

I set my bag down in the main room and say,

"Wow Uri, Zekey your apartment is really nice. How does it feel to still be living with each other? I mean you have your whole life?"

"Well I guess it's okay. I mean even though Uri is really really really annoying, you learn to live with it."

"Okay first of all I am not annoying. I just have interesting ways of looking at things." Uriah replies with a sassy tone.

We all break into fits of laughter and decide to play a game of basketball before the others arrive.

Zeke tells me to go change in the guest room so I do. I change into my black Nike sports bra, black Nike shorts, and my white knee high Nike socks and my black Nike Roshe Runs.

I leave the bedroom to find a shirtless Zeke and Uriah wearing black Nike basketball shorts and black ankle socks with Nike Jordan's. They are both watching TV at the moment so they don't see me.

"You guys ready?" I ask

They both turn around and just stare at me wide eyed.

"What?" I ask

Then I look down at what I am wearing and blush

"Wow Tris you have still got that curvy body since high school." Uri says still eyeing me

Instead of blushing I say, "Shut up and let's go"

They both get up and we head to their backyard.

Uri has always been a harmless flirt especially with me in high school but we both understand each other's personalities. Even though it been a while since I last saw them I always felt comfortable around them, I guess that's why we clicked so well. Knowing someone always has your back feels good.

"Yes! I totally beat you guys twice" I exclaim before taking a sip out of my water bottle and checking the time on my iPhone 6, its 7 so the guys she be here by now.

As soon as that though slips my mind, we hear the doorbell go off.

"I'll get it!" Zeke shouts while running into the house.

" You didn't beat me Trissy!" Uriah says with a teasing tone.

"Yes I did and you know it!" I say putting a hand on my waist smirking.

All of a sudden he gets a mischievous look on his face and says,

"Come Trissy and give your favourite person a hug!"

I look at his shirtless body and see he is extremely sweaty.

"Euw no I am not hugging you! I know I am a bit sweaty but you are extremely sticky and sweaty!" I squeal.

Then he chases after me in the back yard. I squeal from laugher and continue to run away from him.

He catches me and hugs me extremely tight, then picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

I squeal and he just laughs and runs into the house.

Once we get into the house.

We see everyone's there and was staring at me and Uri through the glass window of his backyard.

"Hey guys!" Uri says still not putting me to stand on my own two feet.

"Let me down Uri!" I laugh

"Nope." He says popping the p.

Zeke literally pulls me off of Uri so I can stand, everyone starts laughing except Four and Marlene, they just look pissed.

What is Four jealous?

SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 5

**FOUR POV**

I press the doorbell to Zeke and Uriahs house and wait for someone to answer it.

I was really excited and anxious to come here, because Tris is here.

Me and the rest of the gang are waiting behind it for someone to answer.

Someone opens the door and it's Zeke, shirtless?

"Hey guys come on in!"

We all walk in and then Shauna asks,

"Emm Zeke why are you shirtless?"

"Trissy, Uri and I were playing basketball outside" Zeke replies.

I was about to say something but we hear a shriek coming from outside.

We all go to see where that came from but when we do we see a shirtless Uriah chasing Tris who is in a sports bra around the backyard. My face goes red with jealousy.

When he gets to her he hugs her tightly and she laughs. He then throws her over his shoulder and runs inside.

Once they get inside Uriah says

"Hey guys!" Still holding Tris

"Let me down Uri!" Tris shrieks

"Nope." He says popping the p.

Zeke pulls Tris of Uriah and everyone laughs but me and Marlene.

I felt like a stone dropped inside me, it was jealousy.

**A/N: I have finally updated! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I will find it hard to update considering school has started again but I'll try my hardest to update frequently! Love you guys, please favourite and follow my story and most importantly please keep reviewing. I love to read them and they motivate me to continue writing. Next chapter will include a Four pov! **


	5. Chapter 5

**FOUR POV**

I press the doorbell to Zeke and Uriah's house and wait for someone to answer it.

I was really excited and anxious to come here, because Tris is here.

The rest of the gang and I are waiting behind it for someone to answer.

Someone opens the door and it's Zeke, shirtless?

"Hey guys come on in!"

We all walk in and then Shauna asks,

"Emm Zeke why are you shirtless?"

"Trissy, Uri and I were playing basketball outside" Zeke replies.

I was about to say something but we hear a shriek coming from outside.

We all go to see where that came from but when we do we see a shirtless Uriah chasing Tris who is in a sports bra around the backyard. My face goes red with jealousy.

When he gets to her he hugs her tightly and she laughs. He then throws her over his shoulder and runs inside.

Once they get inside Uriah says

"Hey guys!" Still holding Tris

"Let me down Uri!" Tris shrieks

"Nope." He says popping the p.

Zeke pulls Tris of Uriah and everyone laughs but me and Marlene.

I felt like a stone dropped inside me, it was jealousy.

I understand that I just met Tris and I do not know her the way Zeke and Uriah do, but I feel I have a connection with her that I have never felt with anyone else. I am wholly against the classical clichés such as, the bad boy who likes the good girl, or the two people that hate each other, or even love at first sight. I believe all of that is complete and utter bullshit. But there is something about Tris that strikes me like no other. The way she carries herself like any moment someone is going to come and take her away. The way she blushes and such a mere compliment. The way her golden hair flows freely, cascading like a waterfall down her back. It is a beautiful sight. And to know that someone can have her that's not me, breaks my heart.

I understand that I am not the best. The boy that hides away from everyone. The boy that barely talks to anyone but Will, Zeke, Uriah and occasionally the girls. But with Tris I feel like I can at least try to be someone different.

I know that is a whole lot to say about a girl I just met as I said before, but I know there is something there. When you know, you know.

"Umm Four?" Zeke questions, quirking an eyebrow.

I snap my head up effectively getting out from my trance.

"Yeah, what?" I reply.

I look around the room only to find that everyone's gaze is directed towards me. Why? I look at everyone with a confused look on my face.

"We were all going to change and you just stood there staring…. in to space. You okay man?" Uriah replies with concern. I all of a sudden felt bad for being jealous of Uriah, I mean he is my friend.

"No I am good man, let's go change."

"Okay boys in one room, girls in the other. We are not sharing," Chris speaks up.

"Aww why-" Uriah gets cut off by Marlene

"Shut up, please. Let's just change and then do something, like truth or dare!"

With that we all head off to the rooms. Girls in Uriahs room, boys in Zekes.

When we get in I look around. His room is pretty clean for a boy. I mean my room is also clean but this is the Pedrads were talking about; they are a special type of boys.

We begin to change and we have some general small talk. Uriah and Zeke decide to have a shower first though because they just played basketball, so Will and I just sit and talk in his room till they are done. But once we get out we find that Tris is the only one finished changing. She is wearing fuzzy socks, with white pyjama shots and a black shirt with "I ain't no pansycake" plastered on the front in bold white font. She already seems like she has washed since her hair is damp and she isn't wearing any makeup, not like she was wearing much before any way. Another thing I already like about her. She seemed to have already made herself at home. She is spread out across the couch with her legs propped up on the couch as well. In her hands is a pack of Lays chips and in the other is a TV remote where she seems to be flicking through the channels. Even like this Tris is beautiful, she is one of those classic beauties that do not need any materialistic things to be beautiful like makeup. Her smile, her everything is beautiful. Wow Four a little deep, you are whipped dude. There goes my misguiding conscience. No, no I am not whipped.

"Hey Tris, I see you've made yourself at home." Zeke says. Once again I was thinking about Tris. I need to get a grip.

"Yep, you'll be seeing a lot more of me. It gets kind of boring in my apartment because I live alone. So get used to it. Now I practically will be living here." Tris replies with a smile.

"Yeah sure thing. Don't think we are going to get rid of you when we just found you again little Trissy." Uriah says ruffling Tris's wet hair.

"Whatever" Tris speaks.

"Are the girls still getting changed? It shouldn't take that long to change into pyjamas. Considering the fact that you still had to shower and change and all the girls had to do was change. They are extremely slow." Will says with an interested tone.

"Yeah I know they are probably re applying their makeup and talking about how hot Ryan Gosling is-"Zeke is cut off by the girls walking in.

"How many times a day do we have to tell the Pedrad's to shut up, oh yeah like now, SHUT UP!" Christina says.

"Any who what should we do now?" Tris says

"Maybe play a classic game of candor or dauntless?" Uriah pipes up almost instantly.

"Your still not over this, the last time we played this was in university" Shauna says

"I know but it'll be fun. Come on guys!" Uriah plays

"I agree, and I never agree with Uriah so you know it is worth it!" Zeke says smirking whilst Uriah rolls his eyes at him.

I really want to disagree but can't bring myself to have a full blown out argument with the Pedrad brothers so I reluctantly nod my head agreeing to this death trap.

The reason why I really don't want to play it is because the questions become so predictable. Everyone wants to know what is behind me as they call it 'mysterious' name which leads to me taking off my shirt.

All my scars from when I was younger when my dad used to abuse me are covered up with tattoos but that still doesn't mean I want to take off my shirt for everyone to see my tattoos. All my tattoos have a very significant meaning to me. No one has ever seen them. Never. And I am not going to let someone see them for the purpose of a stupid, childish game of candor or dauntless. Hopefully everyone would have gotten the message that I don't want to share any personal details about my life and not ask me any of those questions.

"Okay well let the games begin!"

SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 6

**FOUR POV **

"We all know how to play this game, correct?" Zeke asks smirking.

We all nod and we all play the game for a while.

So far Chrissy has been dared to drink whatever Will blended together for him. Zeke has been dared to do the cinnamon challenge and take five shots. Shauna dared to put ice inside her bra and Marlene has been dared to lick the ground outside.

Now its Zekes time to say a dare and he says slurring a little after taking five shots.

"Uriah Dauntless or Dauntless?

"Okay I guess Dauntless," he says chuckling a little.

"I dare you to play 7 minute in heaven with Trissy.

The same stone is once again dropped in my stomach and I feel the need to vomit.

**A/N: Here is your update! I hope you enjoyed a full Fours Pov! I am sorry it has taken me 10 days to update my story. Thanks for not giving up on this story. Sorry that this may seem like filler but I promise this story will improve with time. Please review, favourite and follow. The reviews really motivate me to write more for the story so please keep it up. I also will be posting a new story soon that I have huge plans for and I feel it will be a good one! So keep checking, I will post an Authors Note when it comes out live on my profile. Thank you, love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**FOUR POV**

"We all know how to play this game, correct?" Zeke asks smirking.

We all nod and we all play the game for a while.

So far Chrissy has been dared to drink whatever Will blended together for him. Zeke has been dared to do the cinnamon challenge and take five shots. Shauna dared to put ice inside her bra and Marlene has been dared to lick the ground outside.

Now its Zekes time to say a dare and he says slurring a little after taking five shots.

"Uriah Dauntless or Dauntless?

"Okay I guess Dauntless," he says chuckling a little.

"I dare you to play 7 minute in heaven with Trissy.

The same stone is once again dropped in my stomach and I feel the need to vomit.

**TRIS POV**

"Umm… okay," Uriah says.

He hops up from his face on the floor and grabs my hand and literally dragged me to the bedroom. Once we get there he lets go of my hand and we throw ourselves on his bed.

We lie down and talk about nothing in particular until Uriah's phone rings. He doesn't answer his phone and just leaves the song playing nodding to it.

"2on" by Tinashe starts to play and I immediately jump off the bed from where I was peacefully lying. That was the song we danced to in high school. In high school Zeke, Uriah and I used to be in a dance crew called 'Dauntless'. It was really fun and we done lots of street, hip-hop dancing. We had an extreme rivalry with 'Erudite'; they were a bunch of smart ass-holes. 'Abnegation' were another dance squad; they couldn't dance for shit. 'Candor' was alright but no threat and Amity danced like they were on drugs.

"Oh my days Uriah, that is still your ringtone. It's been that since high school! Do you remember the dance we had done with Dauntless?" I question excitedly at the older memories of dancing. However long ago I used to dance I still remember every move from the routine.

"Of course I remember the dance... let's go and do it," he replies with just as much excitement.

"I hate to break it to you bro, but I don't think your room is big enough to do a street dance that features many extreme kicks and flips," I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh okay, yeah that makes sense how about we jump out the window and try there!" Uriah replies.

I look out his window and see the drop because their house in only one level, there is no risk of me breaking any of my bones jumping out of the window.

I nod my head and reply, "Sure it looks safe, let's go."

Uriah takes something form his bedroom that looks like a portable speaker and jumps out the window first and then tells me to jump out. He seemed to jump out so effortlessly without a speck of dirt on his clothing. I stand on the windowsill of Uriah's bedroom and brace myself for the short jump. Uriah shouts from below me,

"Just jump Tris. It's not even a long jump. I am right here to catch you, look." I look down to see Uriah with a small smile on his face arms out slightly curved indicating for me to jump down into them. I do exactly that and jump out of the window with my eyes shut.

I hit Uriah's arm with a small thump noise and open my eyes. He lets me down and I say,

"Thanks Uriah"

"No probs Trissy Poo told you I had your back," he winks.

"Don't call me Trissy." I say with mock anger. To most people you would think he is flirting but I guess we just have that weird kind of friendship, I am fine with it.

Right now Uri and I stand in the front lawn of their beautiful neighbourhood. I wait for Uri to plug in his Phone to the portable speaker and once the song starts we are ready to dance.

The music starts,

"Give me all that you got now

Make you want me 'cause I'm hot now

I'm gone, so faded I'm on one

Bang bang, pop off like the long gun"

**Me and Uriah start swinging to the music.**

If you a lame, nigga you ain't making no noise

Get faded, turn up with the big boys

Live fast, die young that's my choice

Get money, get money like an invoice

**Now we start doing the dance together.**

We can mob all in the whip

Make the money make the grip

I be stuntin' like my clique

Getting faded 'til we trip

Man, I love to get on

I love to get 2 on

When the drink be too strong

When the tree be way too strong

Get faded, turn up, bruh pour it on up

'Til I can't even think no more

Get ratchet, go dumb, then go more dumb

Then we can keep it lit, let's roll

**We start to do loads of flips and tricks. **

I love to get 2 on

(Let's roll)

I love to get 2 on

I love to (let's roll)

I love to get 2 on

(Let's roll)

(Let's roll)

I love to get 2 on

I love to (let's roll)"

I do my dance solo when the rap comes on and the Uriah does his part. We seem to remember everything perfectly and I am surprised due to Uriah's terrible memory.

When we reach the end of the dance I smile happily at Uriah and high five him with a hug.

We turned around to find all the gang outside in their pyjamas. Oh yeah I forgot we were playing Truth or Dare.

"Your 7 minutes in Heaven ended like 20 minutes ago," Zeke says with an eyebrow raised like a father scolding his two children.

Uri and I turn to face him and smile innocently.

"We all came out here because we heard some obnoxiously loud music playing outside. Lucky that is one of my favourite songs. I can't believe you done the dance without me!" Zeke squeals. His sudden change of demeanour almost freaks me out a little, but these Pedrad's are extremely weird.

"Oh yeah sorry Zeke. I guess we got caught in the moment but I guess if you want we could do another dance that we learnt in Dauntless. Do you guys remember anymore?" I say so Zeke doesn't feel left out. Often when we were in high school Zeke felt left out when Uriah and I would do things and I don't want him to feel that way.

"Yeah, do you remember the dance to Don't tell em' by Jeremih?" Zeke says.

"Obviously!" Uri and I shout in agreement!

"Uri hit up the music!"

The gang stare at us dumbfounded. As I look around I see some of Uri and Zeke's neighbourhood have collected around their front lawn to watch us perform. This just makes me more nervous. I am not exactly the most outgoing person. Doing things like dancing in front of crowd of probably 100 is not something I would even think twice about!

"You got it!"

Uriah rushes over to where his phone is, taps a couple buttons and returns to his position just before the song plays. Once the song starts we begin the routine. All through it I could feel Fours eyes burning holes through me.

"Wow, well tonight was…entertaining" Marleen comments chuckling a bit at the end.

"Yeah, I think we can all agree I have some killer moves!" Uri shouts.

"Umm yeah whatever, but girrrl I did not know you could dance," Chrissy says dragging out the word girl.

"There is a lot you don't know about me."

**SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 7**

**FOUR POV**

After seeing her dance yesterday, I can't seem to join all my thoughts together. I didn't know she could dance, and when she said "There is a lot you don't know about me", what was that supposed to mean. I want to get to know her more than anything. She seems like someone I could trust about my deepest secret, even Marcus. But I think I need to get to know her more before I jump into conclusions, so that's exactly what I will do.

**A/N: Sorry for waiting so long to update. I know having two stories was my choice, but it's hard to balance out updating both, so thanks for all your patience and support. If you have not read my other story, check it out it's called "Are You the One?" Please favourite, follow and review. You probably know by know how much I love reviews so please take a couple seconds to leave a review. Thank you, love y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**FOUR POV**

After seeing her dance yesterday, I can't seem to join all my thoughts together. I didn't know she could dance, and when she said "There is a lot you don't know about me", what was that supposed to mean. I want to get to know her more than anything. She seems like someone I could trust about my deepest secret, even Marcus. But I think I need to get to know her more before I jump into conclusions, so that's exactly what I will do.

When it hits about 11 o'clock we decide to just sit around and catch up. We have all be working in Dauntless Headquarters for about 6 months now-with the exception of Tris-yet we hardly knew anything about each other. I guess we always joked around and never actually decided to sit out and take to get to know each other.

I found out that Zeke and Uriah's father was killed in a car crash when they were 7 years old. Although those two are the biggest jokers out of all of us, when they were talking about their father, you could feel the air become a whole lot more heavier. Their father really meant a lot to them and by the sound of it, he was a good father. The complete oppose to sick bastard of a father I have.

I remember the very day I walked out of that house where all bad memories were. The day I left, July 2nd. The day I turned 18, was the day I got up and left that house. The day I finally re acted to all the abuse I had to endure in the past. The fact that it took me 18 years to actually leave that home and fight back makes me feel like a weak coward. I was too scared to stand up to him. Too scared to face the consequences, he was more powerful than anyone would know. On the outside, you would see him as a successful, kind man running him own "business", well that's what he called it. It was a very dodgy "business" and I know that this "business" of his had a hell of a lot to do with drugs.

Now seven years later, age 25 I am a stronger man, yet guarded person. I have my walls built up high for a reason and not to let anyone come waltzing in and finding everything about me. I try my hardest to face all my fears head first, but my dad. I don't think I'll ever be able to see him again without feeling like the weak boy I used to be.

I seem to have been a trance for so long that I didn't realise that the gang put a film in. Everyone has re located into the main room and is lying down on one of the many air mattresses laid out-which I again did not realise- sprawled out across the floor. I am genuinely so clueless it is unbelievable.

I go to join the others and find myself on the end of one of the air mattresses. Everyone is lying down comfortably with Tris in my left and Uriah on her right.

One question, why is Uriah always near her somehow?

No rudeness intended (maybe) it's just that he is always there.

When we arrived at the house, Tris and_ him_ were out playing basketball. When we were playing Truth or Dare, or 'Candor or Dauntless' as the Pedrads say, they were dared to play 7 minutes in heaven. Instead, we find them outside flipping in the sky.

Then here we are, back in the house and HE IS STILL NEXT TO HER. It's not that I am jealous, maybe, but what the fuck Uriah? It's not every day chill around the same person dude.

Zeke puts the DVD in-which I still don't know what it is- again I am clueless.

"Can someone go and pop some popcorn in the microwave?" Zeke questions.

"Yeah sure, I will." Tris and I say at the exact time. We smile at each other and make our way to the kitchen.

"Popcorn is on the top shelf," Zeke shouts on our way there.

"So what's up Four, haven't really talked to you since you got here." Tris says whilst jumping up and down on the balls of her feet obviously trying to reach the top shelf but failing miserably.

"I'm good I guess. I didn't know you could dance like that." I say

"To be honest I really didn't know I could dance like that either" Tris laughs,

"Oh damn it; I can't get the damn popcorn." Tris mutters with frustration.

Without thinking I go up behind her, and with ease I take the popcorn form the top shelf. I then realise that my body is pressed up against her and back away. Things were just about to get a whole lot more awkward. Way to fucking go Four, you barely know this girl that you may possibly like and you pressed yourself against her like some pervy boy.

When I look back down I see Tris with a blush blossoming on her face as she looks down, her beautiful long, golden hair framing her fac. She really is beautiful, everything about her and I know a heck of a lot of people would think that too. I remember in the staff room at work, as soon as she left the room all the boys where talking about her. I don't know if she can see her beauty deep down inside, but it radiates of her. I know this sounds cheesy and I should like a weirdo but it's her presence that seems to change my hard character that I am so used to.

"What the fuck are you doing in there that it is taking so long? I cannot even here the microwave moving. Is it even on?" Zeke questions sniggering a bit.

"Sorry about that and calm down, we just got a bit…distracted," I respond with my best possible excuse, which sounds pretty pathetic if you ask me.

"Kay hurry up the beginning of the film has already started and I want to want some popcorn!" He shouts back.

"Whatever," I breathe out.

Tris puts the popcorn in the microwave and says,

"The popcorn is going to take two minutes to be ready, that gives us enough time each other some questions."

I breathe a sigh of relief seeing that she has not made the situation awkward between us like I thought would possibly happen.

"Okay I'll start. What is your full name?"

"Starting off easy I see,"Tris says. I shrug my shoulders but I know I am smiling a little.

"Beatrice Rose Prior is my name. I don't really like my name but anyway moving on. What's your favourite colour?"

"Starting off easy I see," I say mimicking Tris. She sticks out her tongue at me playfully and I laugh.

"Grey-blue would have to be my favourite colour," I say.

"May I ask, why grey-blue in particular" She questions.

"Because it's the colour of your eyes," I respond this time fully and contently knowing what I am saying.

She blushes and I smile successfully. Normally I wouldn't just be so upfront when flirting but I couldn't help myself.

"If there is any place in the world that you could go, where would it be and why?" I ask her once she has fully recovered from the intense heat that covered her cheeks.

"I have always wanted to go to Europe, preferably London or Paris and explore. I love travelling but I have just never had the time to do so, or the money for the matter fact." She replies thoughtfully.

"Well you won't really need to worry about money working at Dauntless Headquarters. Amar pays us well and fairly unlike our old boss Max. He would make us work long hours and get small pay. In the end he was fired because he was secretly working with Erudite Headquarters you know the one with all the smart, techy equipment." I say.

"Yeah I know Erudite, my brother works there as a physiotherapist," she replies grimly. I don't like to see her like this; I need to get her mind off of whatever is going on up there.

"What makes you smile?" I say.

"What, she asks obviously confused.

"I'm asking you another question. What makes you smile?" I ask with a small smirk hanging off my face.

"You"

I could barely hear it but she definitely did say it. All of a sudden she is blushing madly and I find myself too. It is obvious that the quick feelings I have developed for her are being reciprocated. We both look up and stare into each other's eyes and I feel like I am somewhere else. Not in this house with other people. It is just Tris and I.

Just as I am about to respond the popcorn buzzer beeps off and Tris takes it out.

We walk back to the main room to find everyone just how they were before but the girls inching closer to the boys a little. I look to the TV screen and find that Zeke put a horror film.

Tris and I sit down and begin to watch the film with the others.

**SNEK PEAK OF CHAPTER 8**

**FOUR POV**

Whilst the film is rolling I find myself glancing back and forth between the film and Tris. If I had to say which one I spent more time watching; the answer would be Tris. The funny thing is, I can see Tris doing the exact same thing to me.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Thank you for all the great reviews you leave behind, I read all of them. Just to clear the air, yes Tris is pretty in case you were wondering. Not that that's an extremely important, but I got a message regarding it. Please favourite, follow and review, review, review!**


End file.
